condemnedfandomcom-20200213-history
Oro Dark Primary
The Oro Dark Primary is a boss enemy encountered in Condemned: Criminal Origins and the Final enemy. The Dark Primary shares the same appearance as the Dark Watchers, but has many more implants and wields a long metal stick instead of two sticks. He is fought as the game's final boss in a barn at the Apple Seed Orchard. In game, he is known as "The Hate" Condemned: Criminal Origins Almost no information is given on the Dark Primary in the first game, except that, according to Malcolm Vanhorn, he's "the one who caused this evil". With the introduction of the Oro in Condemned 2: Bloodshot, it can be assumed that the Dark Primary was a prominent member of the cult prior to his death. The Dark Primary is seen throughout the game, mainly during hallucinations and cutscenes, however he is only encountered in person during the final level. In the final level, Ethan is held captive by Leland Vanhorn before being rescued by the latter's uncle. While restraining Leland, Malcolm Vanhorn orders Ethan to hunt down the Dark Primary and Ethan proceeds to travel across the farm, during which Ethan is attacked by three Dark Watchers, most likely assassins sent by the Oro Dark Primary. Ethan successfully kills the Dark Primary, but not before tearing out several of his metal implants with his bare hands, which resemble the metal pieces Ethan collected throughout the game. Battle Strategy The Oro Dark Primary is one of the more technical opponents in the game. He is very fast and blocks often so when fighting him you must be careful. In addition, his weapon has high reach and he feints often, which can be confusing to players. Knowing exactly when to parry and to strike is key. A variety of weapons are available before and during the fight, but the stick is the best weapon due to its high damage and speed. First Phase After defeating a wave of influenced in the barn, the Oro Dark Primary reveals himself to the player. Time your blocks and attacks right. When a certain amount of hits are connected depending on which weapon you have, the Oro Dark Primary will fall to his knees, allowing the player to tear out his shoulder implants. Second Phase The Oro Dark Primary will seek refuge in the upper area of the barn. This gives the player time to find health or collect any weapons dropped by the enemies just fought such as the fire axe. When ready, climb the ladder to the upper area where the Dark Primary is waiting with multiple arms sticking out of the roof. It is possible for the player to sneak up to the Dark Primary by walking slowly to the right and quietly approaching from behind. He will not notice since he is scripted to attack only when he sees the player or when he is hit. Follow the same strategy as before and the Dark Primary will fall to his knees yet again, allowing the player to grab and pull out the spine implants. Ethan then suffers a headache and falls to his knees. Third Phase The Oro Dark Primary stands up for one last fight and Ethan will recover from his headache. However, Ethan will now hallucinate that the barn's roof has been blown away, leaving nothing behind but a large wooden floor. The player must once again parry as often as possible and attack when the enemy taunts. If the player's weapon breaks, there is a large plank and small pipe that can be used. There is one final health kit if the player requires more health. When the Oro Dark Primary is finally defeated, the barn returns to normal. The player must pull out the last implant from his jaw and snap his neck. Ethan pushes him off the top level of the barn, causing him to fall through the floor and onto a gas pipe, creating an explosion. Trivia *The Oro Dark Primary is one of the few Oro members exposed in Criminal Origins. *The Oro Dark Primary is the only enemy to have 3 phases before death. *The Oro Dark Primary and The Dark Watchers' fighting style is based on Filipino Martial Arts, also known as Kali in the South Philippines, Escrima in the Central Philippines, and Arnis in the North Philippines. *The Oro Dark Primary and The Dark Watchers' fighting moves were all motion captured by Jordan Pallen. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Oro Category:Boss enemies Category:Deceased